Happy
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: The continuation of Our Loss. Sara is having a baby. As the months go by Grissom vows to keep her and he baby safe. Surprises and eventually happiness awaits them in this story.


Grissom woke up as I moved around next to him. It was a month later after we found out I was pregnant and with that came the rapid tossing and turning that woke him up from a deep sleep every time. I moved up against him then I stilled letting him know that I was settling down. Closing his eyes he welcomed the sleep he desired. He understood I was troubled about being pregnant and that was what caused the movement in bed. He talked to me about it hoping the conversation would stop the worrying, but in fact it made it worse.

I moved causing him to turn and reach other touching my back.

"Relax." He said, quietly. As I stilled for a few minutes he felt that I would sleep better. The alarm went off for me at six. Grissom yawned moving over me to turn it off then he proceeded to kiss my neck. "Honey, it's time for you to get up."

I moved lying down again on my back. He slowly moved his hand to rest on my stomach.

"Half an hour." I mumbled

"No, you have to get up and work." He said

I kept my eyes closed wanting to lay in bed all day, but then I was woken by the familiar morning sickness. He watched me get up running to the bathroom throwing up. I came out holding my stomach as I walked over sitting on the bed. Grissom sat up rubbing my back.

"Sara, maybe you should stay home."

"No, it's okay." I said

He kissed my shoulder watching me as I calmed down.

I parked outside of a junk yard outside of town scrunching my nose as the smell got to me. Dan a fellow day shift CSI walked over handing me my case and we walked into the yard. Sophia stood waiting for us by a beat up car.

"The body is over there." She said, pointing to the beat up car. Dan walked over looking inside seeing the man.

"Wow, he looks like he was crushed."

"He was then he was dragged over here."

I swallowed feeling sick again.

"Sara, are you okay?" Sophia asked

I nodded, but then I dropped my case running back past the car to a grass patch next to a bush losing what breakfast I ate. Sophia ran over leaving Dan behind. She touched my back as I bent over throwing up more.

"Dan and I can handle this, Sara." She said

I threw up again standing as I wiped my mouth with my arm. She watched me nod quickly. She got an officer to drive me back to the lab. George walked down the hallway seeing me walking almost white down the hallway.

"Sara, you okay?"

I nodded walking past him.

"Wait up." He said, walking over. "Have you been sick?"

"Yeah, at the crime scene I came back here."

"You should lie down. Go into the rest room and lay down. I will call Grissom."

"No, don't call him. I worry him enough." I said

"Okay." He said

I nodded making my way to the room where the beds were. He watched me disappear as he got his phone out. The room was empty so I picked the last bunk bed in the row next to the wall. Laying down I sighed rubbing my stomach going to sleep. The door opened an hour later as Grissom walked in looking at the beds. He walked to the end seeing me sleeping on the bottom bunk. His hand went to my head then he sat down on the mattress smoothing my hair. When I didn't move he put a blanket over me kissing my head then he went out.

"Gil!" Brass called, walking quickly over. "Sophia said Sara was sick. Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping in there."

Brass let out a breath looking at the door then at Grissom.

"This morning sickness is really getting to her." Grissom said

"It did the same thing to my wife. They do get over it."

"Yes, but in the meantime she has to deal with it."

I still slept as Grissom came in the second time at nine o'clock. He walked over seeing that I had moved to my side facing the other bed. He sat down putting a bag on the floor as he touched my hair.

"Sara, wake up."

I breathed deeply oblivious to him.

"Sara." He said, louder.

I slowly moved my head stilling.

"Honey, I have some food for you."

I opened my eyes seeing Grissom.

"You haven't eaten all day, so I went out and got you some take out and then I am taking you home."

"Food?"

"Yes, Mexican."

I sat up looking at him interested.

"The doctor said you can have this once in a while." He said, lifting the bag.

We went into his office sitting down by his desk as he lifted out several containers that smelled like heaven. He opened one for me and I almost fell over seeing a vegetarian burrito topped with salsa and sour cream. He handed me a fork putting a napkin over my chest watching me put large pieces of the burrito in my mouth.

"I guess it helps to have a big mouth." He said, as he opened his food.

"I'll ignore that comment." I said

He chuckled eating. I practically licked the container clean then I dug into the chips in a bag with salsa. Grissom just sat back watching me eat. Finally full, I sat back touching my stomach.

"That was good." I said

"Glad you enjoyed that." He said "Sara, I know you are sick a lot, but I want you to eat more."

"I am trying."

"I know, maybe you can take more vitamins."

I nodded looking down at my slightly showing stomach.

Grissom moved in bed after we got home feeling me next to him sleeping. I hadn't moved in five minutes making him happy that I was getting a little sleep at least. I sat up quickly ten minutes later looking down. Grissom sat up looking at me as he turned on the light.

"You okay?"

"My stomach is upset." I said, getting out of bed walking to the bathroom. Grissom got up walking over to the closed door opening it to see me sitting on the bathtub holding myself.

"Honey, what kind of pain are you having?" He asked

"It's really burning." I said

He got some heartburn pills and a glass of water. I took one drinking the water then I waited.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." He said

"No!" I said

"Sara."

"I said no!"

He sighed kneeling down touching my stomach.

"It's stopping." I said, sighing.

"Your sure?"

I nodded as I sat still. He reached up pushing my hair back as I lifted my head looking at him.

"I feel better."

"I shouldn't have given you Mexican." He said

"No, I wanted it." I said, reaching over touching his hand.

He stood as I did walking back to the bed. I laid down as he did putting his hand on my stomach. The next shift I was having heartburn again. I sat in the locker room clenched in pain. My worst fear was that I was miscarrying. The door opened as Brass walked in seeing me.

"Sara, get up you are going to the hospital."

I got up seeing the look on his face meant to do what he said.

"Enough is enough. You are in pain and getting worse." He said, pulling me out.

"Who told you?"

"Grissom." He said

I groaned as he led me to the door. They performed tests on me finding out I had an ulcer. Medicated later I went home lying down. Grissom came in seeing me getting up. He kissed me then looked me over.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I will make something."

He walked out as I walked out walking over to the kitchen seeing him getting food out of the fridge.

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?"

"Did dad call you?"

"Yes, he did."

I watched him get out a knife from the drawer then he looked at me getting a cutting board placing it on the counter. He put a pepper on the board cutting it carefully.

"I think you need to consider early maternity leave."

I knew that was coming. He could tell I was holding in my stubbornness.

"Sara, I know you want to argue, but I need to speak up. You are not sleeping well because you are worrying about the baby. That causes the ulcer. Do you know what harm that can cause the baby?"

"I am aware of that. I can't just not work."

"Why?" He asked, as he put the knife down folding his arms looking at me.

"I hate staying home. I want to be out there working."

"What about the worrying?"

I sat on a stool looking at him.

"I just worry about…..something happening."

He leaned over the counter with his arms stretched out.

"We talked about that. I promise I will let nothing happen to this baby or you."

"You can't be around all the time."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

He sighed walked around the counter to me. His arms went around me as he kissed my head.

"Sara, you will be protecting this child for eight more months. In that time we will figure things out and work on a safer environment. I will do whatever I can to make sure you feel safe. I just want you to stop stressing so much. I love you so much and I love the baby. Please try to take it easy and I will allow you to work, but only part time."

"I will try." I said, closing my eyes as he kissed my neck.

I turned kissing him on the lips. He pulled me tighter against him. I moved back looking at him surprised.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"I am getting a craving."

"Let me guess…ice cream."

"No." I said, taking his hand leading him to the bedroom.

"Sara, we need to eat." He said

I turned kissing him again this time passionate. He groaned as I undid his shirt moving away looking at him with hunger.

"It can wait." He said, taking me in the room.

We came back out half an hour later in robes. Grissom went back to cutting vegetables as I opened the freezer taking out a container of ice cream.

"Sara, we are going to eat soon."

"It's your fault you said ice cream." I said, getting a large spoon out eating. He shook his head looking at me. "You know what this needs?"

"Whipped cream." He said, as he ate some off the spoon I held out.

"No. it needs some kind of meat."

He looked at me as I opened the fridge looking in.

By my third month I was always hungry when I saw food. Grissom tried to stop me from eating so much even joking that I might have more than one baby inside me.

I noticed that I was becoming bigger than my last time and I wondered if I was carrying more than one baby. The doctor did an ultrasound one week with Grissom leaning over me to see the computer screen. I watched him looking for a sign we were having a boy.

"The baby looks healthy." She said "You can see the spinal cord."

"Looks good." Grissom said

"I can tell you the sex." She said, looking at us.

Grissom looked at me seeing me nod then he looked at the doctor.

"It's a girl."

I sighed looking at Grissom. He leaned over kissing my head.

"Wait there is something else here." She said, looking moving the sensor over my belly.

"Another baby?" I asked

She looked closer as Grissom looked holding my hand.

"Huh." She said

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked

She looked at us smiling.

"I see another baby."

"Another?" Grissom asked

"Yes, it is lodged behind the girl, but it looks healthy as well. I think I can tell you what sex it is."

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the right. She moved the sensor gasping as I did. There on the screen was yet another.

"I need to sit down." Grissom said, sitting in a chair behind him.

"Well it appears you are having triplets." She said "It's amazing."

"Grissom we are having three babies!" I said, looking at him.

"I can tell you that one of them in a boy and the other….is a girl."

"I hope that is all." Grissom said

"Yes, don't worry I don't see anymore." She said "Sara, having three babies can be difficult. We may have to do a C-section which means you will have to come in early. Don't worry I have done them for years and I can get the babies out in sixty seconds."

"When should she stop working?" Grissom asked

"Well considering the extra baby I would say by your sixth month."

Grissom walked with me to the car looking at me as I was in shock. We got into the car and he leaned over kissing me slowly. A moment later he moved back.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Three babies."

"How can this be happening?" I asked

"It's a miracle, Sara."

"I just hope we can handle this."

"I told you everything will be all right." He said

I nodded looking at his lips. Brass stood outside the lab waiting on us to come back. I smiled running over to him hugging him.

"I guess you have good news." He said

"Yes and we know what we are having." I said, moving back.

"Well I am guessing a girl." He said

"Yes," Grissom said "and a boy."

"Twins?" He asked

"And another girl." I said

Brass stood back looking at us in amazement.

"Triplets!"

Grissom rubbed his head nodding as Brass pulled me back against him laughing.

"That is the best present you could have given me!"

I moved back as Grissom sighed walking past us to the building while Brass and I talked excitedly.

I walked to Grissom's office ten minutes later seeing he was on the phone at his desk. He looked at me as he said goodbye hanging up. I leaned on the desk smiling.

"Hello daddy."

He shook his head sitting back in his chair.

"I think now that the shock is over we should talk about buying a new house."

"Okay." I said

"I think we should look for a four bedroom house close to work."

"I agree." I said

He stood watching me smile at him.

"Are you going to be smiling till the babies are born?"

"Yes."

"Good, because you are beautiful when you do." He said

Grissom looked at several houses around the neighborhood we wanted to live in. He took me along a street one day on our day off to a gated community. I smiled looking at the large gate opening for us. Grissom drove through looking at the homes on each side. The houses were large and immaculately kept with gardeners working on beautiful flower gardens around the houses.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Yes, I like the gate." I said

He chuckled looking over at me.

"I meant the houses."

"Yes, I like them."

"Good. There are security guards that patrol and a protected park." He said, turning down a street then into a driveway stopping.

I got out looking at the large stone house with a nice flower garden and trees.

"It's very quiet here." I said

"Come on." He said, walking to the stone stairs leading to a large porch. He took out some keys unlocking the door.

"Grissom, where is the realtor?"

"I bought this for us." He said

I smiled hugging him.

"I just want you to be safe."

I moved back waiting as he opened the door motioning me to go through. I went in gasping seeing a large open living room with the stairs on the right of the room made of old wood. Grissom closed the door watching me look around. I went into a room that was in the back of the house already deciding on that room being a dining room then I opened another door next to it seeing a large kitchen with a back door. Grissom walked into the kitchen seeing me walking around looking at the new fridge and stove. I turned looking at him.

"It's perfect."

"Look outside." He said

I walked over looking out to the back yard seeing a large fenced yard with a swimming pool and a large tree with a tree house built among the branches.

"Wow!"

"I am not done surprising you." He said

I smiled walking with him to the stairs. We went up hearing the wood creak. Grissom opened up the first door we came to telling me that was the master bedroom. He pulled me away from it to go the next room.

"This is the surprise. I hope you like it." He said

He opened the door allowing me to go in. I stopped looking around seeing that he had put together a baby room. Tears went down my cheeks as I sniffed looking at the changing table supplied with diapers and the other things I would need. Grissom looked at the toys scattered around the room on shelves.

"Your dad helped me. The other bedrooms are like this to." He said "Plus I had intercoms put in every room and a security alarm."

I turned walking over to him hugging him crying against his chest. He held me feeling his eyes moisten as well.

Brass was in his office as I walked in a few days later. He smiled at me as I walked over kissing his cheek.

"You saw the house?"

"It's just…perfect."

He nodded standing hugging me.

"Thank you." I said

He kissed my head.

We moved into our new house and for the first time in months I slept without tossing and turning. One day in my fourth month I called in sick. I felt off as if something was wrong inside. Grissom dragged me to the doctors and we were told I lost one of the girls. Despite being heartbroken I had still two children to take care of. Grissom demanded I stop working after that. I rested and ate going out getting baby clothes.

Grissom came home late not seeing me. He walked to the kitchen then he went up to our bedroom.

"Sara?"

He walked in the room when I pushed him onto the bed. He looked up at me wearing a black maternity tank top and black pants. I smiled down at him.

"I have been waiting for you." I said

"I see that." He said

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great except my ankles are swollen and one of the babies are kicking me." I said, undoing his pant belt.

He put his hand on my stomach feeling a tremendous kick.

"Must be the girl." He said

I chuckled undoing his pants.

"I have not been in the mood for weeks and today that ends."

"Honey, your father is coming over soon."

I climbed over him undoing my pants.

"I don't care at this point." I said

He watched me undress then lean over kissing him. Brass came an hour later with take out. Grissom smiled at me as I walked around him in the dining room giving Brass a glass of water.

"Thank's honey." He said

I sat down near him feeling him take my hand rubbing it.

"Thought of names?" He asked

"I thought of Albert Einstein, but Sara vetoed that."

"It doesn't go with Grissom." I said

"Then I said let's call the girl Curie after Madame Curie." Grissom said, looking over at me.

"Curie Grissom?" I said

Brass chuckled as he ate.

"We could name her after your mom."

"No." I said, as I lifted my fork to eat.

"Okay we'll think of something else."

Brass sat back looking at us as he thought.

"How about Bert and Gert?"

I looked at Brass as Grissom laughed.

"Bert and Gert Grissom." I said

"It has a ring to it."

I rubbed my head as he laughed.

"I think we should keep choosing." Grissom said

I looked at myself in the seventh month in the bathroom mirror. My belly looked like I swallowed two watermelons. The babies were active that month kicking and poking me. Grissom would rub my ankles and listening to my complaints about being pregnant then he would prepare something I wanted. When I slept he would be up touching my moving belly.

At eight months I was feeling uncomfortable. Grissom told me that I was beautiful even though I knew the truth. Towards the end I was taken to the hospital for the c section. Grissom dressed in the hospital scrubs held my hand as the doctor started to cut into my skin.

"Okay Sara, just relax and think good thoughts." The doctor said

I nodded squeezing Grissom's hand. He looked over watching the staff work. I felt a tug then a loud cry coming from one of the babies.

"Here's the big girl." The doctor said, giving her to one of the nurses. I watched as the nurse walked over showing us the baby.

Grissom watched as the nurse walked away with our daughter just as we heard another cry. This one was loud almost screaming.

"Here's the small boy." The doctor said

Grissom looked relieved as he watched the doctor hand him over to another nurse. I looked at him then at the baby the nurse brought over for us to see.

"He has a full head of hair." She said

Grissom smiled as the woman walked away. He leaned over kissing me then stood watching again as they cared for our children. I slept in a room as Grissom walked around holding our new born son. He looked over at me then at the other baby lying in the two baby crib next to the bed. Our son yawned slowly opening his eyes looking at Grissom.

"Hello."

The door opened as Brass came in carrying flowers with some balloons. He set them down on a table at the foot of the bed walking over to Grissom.

"This is your grandson." Grissom said, quietly.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No." Grissom said, handing the baby over to Brass.

"Hey, no crying." He said, as the baby started to whimper. "Someone needs to comb your hair."

Grissom smiled as he watched Brass look at the bundled up baby.

"How's Sara?"

"Great, just tired."

Brass looked over at me then he walked over looking at the girl in the crib sleeping.

"She looks like Sara."

"Yeah."

I moved opening my eyes seeing them. I smiled looking down at my son.

"Hey honey."

"Hey."

"It's time to think of names."

"I think Olivia Anne for her and George James for him." Grissom said

"Good names." Brass said

I smiled reaching over taking Grissoms hand. A few days later we came into our home with the baby's. Grissom took both of them up to their rooms as I sat on the steps. He came back down turning on the intercom then he sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have never been this happy and it's weird. There has always been something wrong. Now there is nothing wrong and I feel like there should be."

He put his arm around me.

"Thank you." I said, watching him look at me. "You have given me so much. I wish I could repay you for everything you have done."

He kissed me slowly then held me close to him.


End file.
